The Oracle and the Augur
by demigod-and-thief18
Summary: Just a series of one-shots about Rachel and Octavian's friendship and possible romance. Includes all the other characters, like Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo...and basically the rest. Post-Giant War, and there might be spoilers in some of the one-shots. Percabeth, Jasper, Tratie, and most other basic ships.
1. Chapter 1

**So I saw some fanart and now I'm officially shipping Octavian/Rachel. Hate me, love me, I don't care. It's my new ship. So I'm going make this story just basic one-shots after the entire Giant War. The camps made a truce and so they're going to spend one month at CHB and then the next month at CJ, so it's one big whole compromise thingy. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

"We're supposed to stay at this camp for a whole month?" Octavian couldn't believe it. Stay at the Greek camp for more than one day? How could this be the compromisation? Sure, some of the Romans and Greeks were friends and wanted to be with each other, but this idea was...ridiculous! Repulsive!

"Yes, Octavian. We're already here, so we're going to have spend this month at Camp Half-Blood and the next month at Camp Jupiter. We all agreed with this, except you, so you'll just have to deal with it."

Octavian crossed his arms over his chest. "I still dislike this idea."

"No one cares, Octavian!" Jason snapped at the Roman. He sounded tired and angry. "It's not our fault no one wants to be your friend. If anything, you can go kill some teddy bears to figure out what small of a future you have. Now, if you excuse me, Piper and I have a date." Jason grabbed his girlfriend's hand and pulled her off to the lake.

Jason's departure seemed to create a trigger. Everyone began slowly leaving the group, going off with their newfound Greek friends.

"Kill some teddy bears," Octavian muttered, staring at the ground. "Sure. Sounds good." He decided to get out of his toga, since it was getting pretty hot in that heat.

"Hi." Someone new said before Octavian could do anything. He looked up and saw a girl just inches shorter than Octavian standing in front of him.

The first thing that went through his mind? Oh, wow. She's...wow. Then the second thought: but she's a Greek. Did I just think that?...ugh. I've been around them too much.

"Who are you? Another Greek?" Octavian spat out.

"No," the girl replied, the perkiness in her voice not wavering. "I'm mortal. My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"Mortal? I'm not sure if that's worse than Greek." Octavian laughed. "What're you doing in a camp for demigods?"

"I'm the Oracle of Delphi," Rachel replied curtly. Now she was mad at him. Of course. Most people were like that.

Octavian snorted, trying to hold in his laughter. "An Oracle? How cliche."

"Who're you, then?" Rachel's voice got tight.

"Octavian, legacy of Apollo and Camp Jupiter's augur."

It was Rachel's turn to laugh. "An augur? Are you kidding me?"

"No, I am not. It's more sensible than an Oracle. Then again, I wouldn't expect anything less from the Greeks."

"Hey," Rachel jabbed a finger at Octavian's chest, surprising him. "Don't you dare insult my friends. If you do, you don't want to know what I'm capable of. Are we clear?"

Octavian was stunned. No one has ever talked to him like that. "I...uh..."

"Good." Rachel nodded and smirked at him. "Scared you, didn't I?"

"Maybe a little."

"Well, back to why I even started talking to you in the first place. I noticed that you...well, were alone...and thought you might want to, oh, I don't know. Hang out?" Rachel's sparkling green eyes look up at him. "I'm a bit lonely myself. Everyone has their own boyfriends or girlfriends and I...well...don't." She smiled sadly.

"I guess we're both forever alone, you could say." Octavian muttered.

"I don't like to think it like that. I like to say...forever available."

Octavian tried not to smile, but couldn't prevent grinning. "That's...a nice way to put it."

Rachel looked around discreetly and leaned in. "Listen, these two guys, the Stoll brothers, who are sons of Hermes, totally humiliated me about a week ago. I need to get back at them." Her voice got low. "Wanna help me?"

Octavian found himself saying, "What else do I have to do? But do you mind if I get out of this toga?"

"I thought Romans liked togas," Rachel mocked innocence.

"And I thought Greeks liked stupidity. Oh wait, they still do!" Octavian grumbled. He unclipped one strap of his toga and it completely fell apart. Underneath he was wearing a classic Camp Jupiter shirt and jeans.

"That was fast," Rachel muttered as Octavian grabbed the bundle of cloth and set it on the porch of the Big House. "And sort of magical. Like, you just touched part of your toga and it fell apart, and now you're wearing a completely different outfit."

"That's a weird way to perceive it." Octavian said slowly, giving her a strange look. "So, tell me about this plan of yours."

Rachel grinned. "Okay, so first we need to somehow get two tons of maple syrup."

"What?"

"You'll see why in a minute."

* * *

**And that's the end of this one-shot. Sorry it's sorta short. I just kind of wanted to introduce what's going and the setting and stuff like that. So...yeah.**

**I honestly fell in love with Octachel or Rachian or however you want to pronounce it when I saw Viria's drawing. She's just an AMAZING artist. Well, read and review! And if you have any ideas for any one-shots for this, please review it or PM me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

* * *

"Make a left over here!" Rachel called back to Octavian, who was right behind her. She curved her path and ran until she saw a familiar hidden ledge on the rocky mountainside. After leaping to the ledge, Rachel spun around and held out her hand to Octavian as he jumped. He pushed aside her hand, hanging on the ledge. Octavian pulled himself up, muttering, "I can help myself."  
Rachel brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Or you can appreciate others' help and thank them for it."

"Did they go over here?" Rachel heard a confused voice ask, right by the turn she and Octavian had just barely made.

Octavian scrambled to his feet and pressed himself against the gray, rock mountain. "Oh, gods. We're trapped. Why did we go here in the first place? Those Stoll boys are going to find us within minutes! You're as ignorant as a mortal!"

"I _am_ a mortal, by the way." Rachel snapped at him. "And do you really think that I would lead us here just to be stuck?"

Octavian opened his mouth to answer, but Rachel interrupted him. "Don't answer." She slowly turned to the mountain side. Turning around was nearly impossible. There wasn't much room on the ledge for two people, so Octavian was nearly half off of the ledge.

Rachel lifted up her hand and found a familiar small crevice. She lift herself up, lodging her foot into another small crevice. Soon she was climbing like at the climbing wall, up and up until she was about fifteen feet up from the ledge.

"Do you think you can do that?" Rachel asked, smirking down at Octavian when she reached the entrance to her hidden cave.

"Oh, please. If a mortal can, I can." Octavian shouted up to her and searched for a crevice to put his hand in. At the amount of his struggling, Rachel knew it was going to be a while. She ran into her cave, pulling open her desk drawers, searching for something to help him.

In the very bottom drawer Rachel found a rope. It was a pretty thick rope, but not very long in length.

"It's good enough," Rachel muttered and ran to the edge of her cave. Octavian was about halfway up. Rachel threw down one end of the rope, it just barely making down to Octavian.

"Hold onto it!" Rachel called, holding tightly to the other end.

"I don't need any help-" Octavian stopped speaking when they both heard a couple of shouts.

"Travis! They're over there!"

Octavian glanced over his shoulder, then back up at Rachel. He grabbed his end of the rope and started climbing at a much faster pace.

Within a minute Octavian threw himself over the edge of the cave and onto the solid (not really) ground. He gasped in short breaths as Rachel stood up.

"Seems like it took you, a Roman, a lot longer to get up here than a Greek mortal." Rachel put her hands on her hips. "Now come on. They can still see your feet hanging over the edge."

Octavian stumbled to his feet and staggered into Rachel's cave. He looked around it with a critical eye. "What is this place?"

"My cave. It's where I live." Rachel said as she tidied her bed and put some drapes over unfinished paintings. "Sorry it's messy. Usually people don't come up here."

"I was forced up here."

"You could've stayed down there if you really wanted to."

Octavian collapsed onto the armchair in Rachel's room. "Do you have any water?"

Rachel grabbed a half full water bottle that was laying on her hastily made bed and threw it to him. "Sorry it's not much. Usually I don't bring food or drinks up here. It attracts mice."

"Why do you live in a cave?" Octavian exclaimed after gulping down the water. "I mean, couldn't they at least build you a cabin?" Octavian snickered.

"Lord Apollo thought it would be best for me. I think you should respect the god, Octavian. After all, isn't that all you Romans do?" Rachel replied.

Octavian's face turned the color of a tomato. "At least I have the blood of a god in me. You're just a lucky mortal."

Rachel couldn't stand it. She stomped up to Octavian, her arm pulled back and her hand in a fist, but before she could swing someone interrupted her. "Rachel, stop torturing the poor guy."

Rachel turned her head and saw Percy Jackson, with his girlfriend Annabeth Chase on his arm. They were standing in the doorway of Rachel's cave.

Rachel lowered her arm and shot a smile at Percy and Annabeth. "Hi, guys! Where have you been lately?" She gestured the couple to come in and they did as she asked.

"Oh, out and about." Percy replied, but Rachel saw the heat rise in both Annabeth and Percy's cheeks. Rachel resisted the urge to smile. She was one of the hardest Percabeth shippers in the entire camp.

"Sure," Rachel dragged out her response, grinning at the blushing couple.

"So, how come Octavian's here?" Percy changed the subject quickly.

Octavian stood up abruptly. "We messed with the Stolls."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "You didn't."

"We had to!" Rachel protested. "They totally-"

"Humiliated us!" Octavian finished quickly. "I mean, what we did to them wasn't that bad, but then after they got us back, well..."

"So you're practically having a prank war with the Stoll brothers?" Percy summed up. "Rachel, that's like suicide. You know that."  
"Oh, please. I doubt they'd try to kill me. I've been training and I'm immune to celestial bronze," Rachel flashed a grin. "So, what'd you guys need? Just here to talk?"

"We've barely seen you since the war," Annabeth said. "You've been gone a lot."

"Pranking takes a lot of time to plan."

"And you've been doing this with Octavian?" Percy wrinkles his nose in disgust. "The same Octavian that tried to kill us all?"

"Not anymore," Rachel said, trying to drown out Octavian mumbling, "I still want to a little, but..."

Percy smiled half-heartedly, but Rachel could see the scarred pain in his eyes. Both of their eyes. They had a bunch of new scars across their arms and legs. Percy had a huge white scar from under his left eye to his chin. Annabeth had a giant scar under her neck that looked like it must've hurt like Hades.

"We were also wondering if you guys wanted to go to the lake?" Percy added. "I've been itching to swim there, and Annabeth finally agreed, so we've been talking to all the guys and they're all going to meet us there. We were going to originally ask just Rachel, but you can come if you want." Percy struggled to force out his word politely. "We didn't know that you were going to be here."

"Sure!" Rachel exclaimed happily.

"The lake?" Octavian wrinkled his nose. "I think I'll pass."

"No you won't." Rachel told him sternly. "This is a good way to be social."

"Since when are you my mom, Freckles?"

"Since I decided you need to be a little bit more mentally healthy, Scarecrow!"

Octavian glared at Rachel, who glared back, but added a green glow to her eyes. Ever since becoming the oracle, she's been able to more and more every day to control her gift. Having her eyes glow green was a cool way to intimidate people.

Octavian's stare wavered. He lowered his eyes and murmured, "Fine. I'll go."

Rachel turned and smiled at Percy and Annabeth. "Are we going right now?"  
"As soon as you can get ready." Annabeth replied with a smile at Rachel. "We'll see you guys later."

Percy and Annabeth turned at the same time and walked down the steps at the side of Rachel's cave.

"Wait, there's stairs?" Octavian nearly shouted. "Why did we have to climb the mountain wall to get up here?"

"The Stoll brothers would've just followed us up the steps." Rachel said simply. "They didn't know where we went to get up here the way we did, so we're safe!"

"Wow, fantastic thinking." Octavian mumbled.

Rachel began rummaging through her bureau, pulling out her swimsuit. Then she pointed at Octavian and said, "You. Scramble. I'm changing."

"And I want to stay around for that." Octavian said sarcastically, standing up from the armchair and marching to the stairs. "See you at the lake, Freckles."

"Alright, Scarecrow." Rachel called back.

As she listened to Octavian's feet pound down on the stairs, she pondered her new...friend. Octavian certainly was a handful, but he was all talk. And when they talked enough at some points during the last week, she could break him down to where he would almost smile at her jokes. It wasn't much, but it was progress. And she wasn't going to stop there. Everyone has a good part to them inside, and Rachel was determined to get Octavian to show his.

* * *

**Yeah, cheesy ending, I know. I'm just not good at endings, okay? So, tell me what you guys thought! Review all your thoughts! And tell me if I'm getting out of character. And, as always, if you have any, give me suggestions for one-shots. Read and review :)**


End file.
